kimetsu_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 6
is the sixth episode of the Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba anime. Tanjiro is now clad in the uniform of the Demon Slayer Corps. His Nichirin Sword on his hip, and Nezuko, now awake, in a special box made by Urokodaki on his back, he heads out for his first assignment. A town to the northwest where girls have been vanishing nightly. There, Tanjiro meets Kazumi, haggard with worry after his girlfriend's been abducted. Though he does catch the scent of a demon nearby, there's just no demon in sight. Tanjiro is sure that a demon is behind this sinister incident... Plot Tanjiro receives his uniform from the Demon Slayer Corps. He gets dressed and Urokodaki tells him about a few of the outfit's properties. He also briefly explains that Nichirin Swords have properties that vary depending on the hue. Black Swords are rumored to belong to swordsmen who will never climb the ranks of the Demon Slayer Corps. Despite this, Tanjiro is confident he will return Nezuko to normal. Urokodaki also gives Tanjiro a Mist Pine Wood Box to carry Nezuko in during the day. Nezuko enters her new box and Tanjiro promises they'll be together forever. Urokodaki sees his protege off, fixing his collar and straps before he leaves. On his way to the northwest, Tanjiro recalls Urokodaki predicting that Nezuko recovers by sleeping rather than eating human flesh. Tanjiro arrives in the town to the northwest and notices a battered boy named Kazumi, who got in trouble for being with a girl named Satoko when she was taken. He asks Kazumi for his side of the story in order to gain some information on the disappearing girls. Kazumi shows him the path where his fiancee disappeared, so Tanjiro uses his sense of smell to track the demon's scent. The scent is faint and uneven, forcing Tanjiro to crawl around town sniffing different parts of town. Kazumi recalls getting beaten by his would be father in law for allowing Satoko to be taken. He desperately wants people to believe she vanished. They search until night, where Tanjiro reveals he's going to hunt down the demon who's been taking these young girls. Meanwhile, a mysterious demon uses its Blood Demon Art to drag another victim into its bog. Its scent grows larger, allowing Tanjiro to swiftly isolate its location. Tanjiro tracks down the demon's scent and the girl's scent to a specific spot on the ground. There's nothing to be seen, but Tanjiro trusts his instincts and stabs into the ground with his katana. He's able to grab the girl and free her from the kidnapper's bog. A morphed demon crawls out of the warp hole and screeches its teeth at Tanjiro, ignoring his questions. Kazumi catches up to the scene and Tanjiro asks him to carry the girl so he can focus on attacking. The young demon slayer notices the demon's scent rising again and prepares Water Breathing, Firth Form. However, three demons appear out of the swamp spell and he's forced to dodge. Tanjiro switches to Eighth Form and counterattacks with Waterfall Basin! Before Tanjiro received his equipment, Urokodaki told him there is only one demon who can turn others into demons. He was the original demon and his name is Muzan Kibutsuji. !]] Returning to the fight, Tanjiro's waterfall is too shallow because he switched forms halfway through. He missed all the demon's vital spots but managed to slice several of their limbs off. The demons disappear back into the bog, but Tanjiro remains determined to defeat the demon and learn about Muzan Kibutsuji. The demon slayer deduces that the demon has split himself into three entities. He tracks one of their scents going after the girl, and counters with Fourth Form, Water Wheel, but Tanjiro's sword misses again. Unfortunately, Tanjiro can't chase the demons too far or take a full power swing while protecting Kazumi and the girl. One of the demons appears halfway out of his portal and tells Tanjiro to stop before the girl's taste goes stale. He claims that when girls get too old, they stop tasting good. Another one of the bog demon's selves appears and claims he's content with the number of girl's he's devoured. The third of the demon's selves appears and starts screeching again. Kazumi demands the demon return his fiancee, but the single-horned demon reveals that he has devoured her and even has her hairpin on his person. Tanjiro is deeply irritated by the demon, having been reminded of his dead family. The three-horned demon rushes Tanjiro and gets its arm slashed clean off. The demons can escape back underground quickly, and this was only a diversion to draw Tanjiro close to the wall. A swamp spell opens a portal on the wall next to Tanjiro's head, but he's able to acrobatically avoid it. The demons barrage him all at once, but Nezuko appears from her box to save her brother once again. Confused, the one-horned demon asks why a demon is accompanying a human. Nezuko turns to Kazumi and the girl, and see's her late siblings in them. Urokodaki used hypnotic suggestion on Nezuko while she was asleep. He asked of her to see all humans as her family and to protect all humans from demons. Characters MAIN: *Tanjiro Kamado *Nezuko Kamado *Sakonji Urokodaki BRIEF APPEARANCES / CAMEO: *Takeo Kamado *Hanako Kamado NEW CHARACTERS: *Swamp Demon *Kazumi *Satoko MENTIONED: *Muzan Kibutsuji Locations *Town to the Northwest Techniques *Total Concentration Breathing **Water Breathing ***2nd Form: Water Wheel ***8th Form: Waterfall Basin *Blood Demon Art **Swamp Space Items *Nichirin Sword *Cloud Mist Pine Box Battles *Tanjiro & Nezuko vs. Swamp Demon (Started.) Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Kidnapper's Bog Arc Episodes